risenfandomcom-20200223-history
The Inquisition
The Inquisition is a military-religious order established under the rule of The King and continued under the direction of the High Council. They have been tasked with combating the Titan threat and protecting the citizens of the Old Empire from any other dangers that may arise. Frequently, this can lead to conflict between the Inquisition and other groups or peoples with differing interests. History Risen By the beginning of Risen, the Inquisition has taken over Faranga to "oversee" the removal of artefacts from temples that have sprung out of the ground at various locations. Shortly after their arrival on the island, they displaced The Don and His Followers from Harbour Town, which it has sequestered as its base of operations. They have also taken control of the Order of the Holy Flame as well. Their leader, Master Ignatius, "willingly" submitted to their rule (although it is likely no choice was ever offered), inasmuch as their goals generally aligned with each other. Its leader is Inquisitor Mendoza, with Commandant Carlos being the second highest ranking official and having dominion over Harbour Town. The followers of the Inquisition are known as Warriors of the Order and are trained at the Monastery. The Inquisition specializes in staff fighting and crystal magic. Becoming a Warrior of the Order There are two ways to become a Warrior of the Order. If the Castaway is captured by one of the recruits near Harbour Town near the beginning of the game, he is taken to the Monastery and forced to convert. If this happens, all quests from the bandit camp become unavailable. Alternately, if the Nameless Hero goes to Harbour Town and fulfills all quests in support of the Order, Carlos will give him a letter, to be delivered to the monastery. This allows the Hero to voluntarily join, permitting the freedom to also fulfill many of the quests at the bandit camp. Between Risen ''and ''Risen 2 In the aftermath of the events at Faranga, the Nameless Hero finds himself in Caldera, at the Crystal Fortress and in the employ of the Inquisition. He is regarded with suspicion because of his former use of magic. Ironically, much of this suspicion comes from the very people he works for, who were themselves capable of crystal magic and taught it back on Faranga. They now instead rely solely on gun and sword. Over the course of events, the Inquisition has been devastated by the warring Titans, with most of the Northern Continent lying in ruin and ash. They have overseen the migration of survivors to the Southern Seas and the northern coast of Arborea but continue to maintain the Crystal Fortress as a last bastion of defense on the old continent and the seat of the High Council. Rather than coordinating efforts with other groups, the Inquisition maintains a stance of being the authority on how the world should be. As a result, they are at odds on multiple fronts, generally having hostile relations with the pirates, the Maracai and Shaganumbi natives, and their own deserters. Risen 2 When Risen 2 begins, many Inquisition soldiers have deserted, realizing the severity of the threat they face. Those who remain generally do so out of honor (e.g., Commandant Carlos) or arrogance (e.g., Commandant Sebastiano). Since running the military requires funds, the Inquisition has established methods of raising money, like the trade harbor of Puerto Isabella on the Sword Coast, and the outpost of Puerto Sacarico on Tacarigua, which includes a sugar plantation. When Patty Steelbeard washes ashore at the Crystal Fortress, her ship completely destroyed, Carlos decides to send the former Castaway on a mission to learn of the whereabouts of her estranged father, Captain Gregorius Steelbeard. He is rumored to know of a powerful titan spear, said to be a weapon capable of destroying a titan. Although the Inquisition as a whole would disapprove, Carlos realizes the pirate captain could be their only chance of stopping a Water Titan calling herself Mara. As Mara decides to make her own move for power and control, the Inquisition finds itself undermanned and underfunded. Consequently, many of the High Council have become convinced mankind will only survive if they form an alliance with the titan lord. At some point, Councilman Mauregato — probably concerned about his own profits as a merchant — met and entered into an agreement with Mara. He brought Captain Garcia (also an ally of Mara) to Caldera, presumably to help formulate their plan. After that meeting, Garcia fled to Maracai Bay, while Mauregato remained in Caldera to ensure the Council's vote on how to proceed would result in his desired alliance. The Nameless Hero and Patty arrive at Puerto Sacarico where the Inquisition has established a sugar plantation and military outpost, currently run by a Governor Di Fuego. Shortly thereafter, they catch up with her father on Tacarigua, they sail together to the Sword Coast, where Steelbeard believes another pirate captain, Crow, has holed up. Arriving on the coast just north of Puerto Isabella, they find the port under the leadership of Sebastiano. Contention exists between the Inquisition and the Shaganumbi. The former Castaway chooses to enlist either the support of the natives or of the Inquisition (determining his path of skill advancement) in a showdown against Crow and his men. Still under the orders of Commandant Carlos, the Nameless One returns to Caldera while tracking the whereabouts of Garcia. He discovers the plot between the pirate and Mauregato, reveals the treachery, and then leaves the councilman to his fate. Sailing to Maracai Bay, he learns of Garcia's disguise as Corrientes, a commandant he murdered and whose identity he has stolen. After Garcia is confronted, chased into the Hidden Valley, and subsequently killed at a temple ruin, the true Inquisition in the bay such as Valdez and Angus begin reestablishing their foothold. When the various titan artefacts have been found, the Nameless Hero and his crew begin to prepare to sail to the islet where the Water Temple is located to confront Mara. They encounter some resistance from Commandant Sebastiano, who has received orders to seize all of the artefacts for the Inquisition, delivering them to the High Council. Although he is unknowingly acting on out-of-date orders (as the Council has voted to resist Mara rather than join her), the Hero must flee Puerto Isabella before the items can be confiscated. When all items are finally obtained, the Nameless Hero sails with the Inquisition's blessing to the Water Temple, first defeating Mara's Kraken form on the way and then defeating her titan form at the temple itself. After the defeat of the Titan Lord, the Hero suggests to Patty that he might remain a pirate, rather than returning to the Inquisition. Risen 3 As of Risen 3, the Inquisition has not expanded its reach in the Southern Seas much. They maintain their base at Puerto Sacarico, although the recently arrived Shadows have destroyed their sugar fields and created a rift among them. Commandant Sebastiano has been driven insane by the Shadow Lord of Madness and believes that not only the influence of Shadows but all magic is destroying the world. He called for the summary capture and execution of a Guardian named Horas. When Governor Di Fuego overrode this decision and canceled the order, Sebastiano lured him to a watchtower and murdered him when no one was around. Several other soldiers have deserted or gone insane, and many others are trying to get reassigned. Despite the difficulties facing the Inquisition on Tacarigua, an equally dangerous situation exists for an expedition sent to Fog Isle under the direction of Commandant Carlos. A spirit named Balthazar had been deceived into believing he would be able to return his daughter Calypso to life if he fed a group of soul eaters enough human souls. The Inquisition soldiers on the island have provided those human souls. The soul eaters are killed and the spirit is chased from the island, but the Inquisition remaining are much weakened from their original strength. In order to defeat the demon fleet of ships led by ghost Captain Crow (released from the Underworld by Nekroloth, the Titan Lord of Death), the Son of Steelbeard needs ships from various factions to work together. While Carlos and the force on Fog Island are unable to offer aid, Sebastiano's fleet would prove a useful addition. Given that commandant's madness and his being discovered as the murderer of the governor, however, no amount of dialogue will convince him to help. Steelbeard's Son instead gains the support of the Inquisition ships by defeating Sebastiano in combat after being hunted down by him. Together with the other ships volunteered to the fleet, the united forces land on Skull Island and attempt to secure various positions while Patty's brother prepares for his own battle with the Titan Lord. Beyond these two settlements and this fleet of ships, very little is known about the Inquisition's fate. They are no longer available as a faction in Risen 3. Because the majority of the game takes place from the Isle of Thieves and the islands of the archipelago west of that, no mention is made of the fate of Puerto Isabella or Caldera and the Crystal Fortress. de:Inquisition pl:Inkwizycja Category:Factions